


Soft

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Locus, Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Locus know how to take care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful buddahthebob, soft as anything Lolix sin. That’s honestly all I can say about this, it’s just really soft Lolix smut.

They laced the fingers of one hand through their partner’s hair, soft against their skin; the other grasped tightly by his much smaller hand, their fingers interlinked. Their skin was bare and everywhere their bodies touched felt warm, felt familiar. They were locked in a kiss, slow and gentle and making their lips tingle, until their partner pulled away. Slowly. Very slowly.

Felix grinned as they followed after him by instinct as his lips moved away. He leant his head into their touch, and squeezed their hand, “Hey big guy.”

Locus made a quiet noise, combing their fingers through Felix’s hair. Felix closed his eyes, sighing a content sounding sigh and leaning further into the touch. Locus smiled, running their fingers through over and over, twirling thick strands around their fingers, uncurling those that curled and letting them fall back into place. Felix never once opened his eyes, basking in the attention and a low hum escaping his lips. When Locus’ hand eventually dropped to his hip he looked almost disappointed, but gave a subtle smirk.

“You good?”

Locus’s thumb rubbed circles on his hip-bone, their grip firm but not harsh. Their fingers squeezed his, and Locus gave a nod.

“Good,” He squeezed Locus’ hand in return, leaning and pressing a kiss to their forehead before sitting up again, “Lay back?”

Locus nodded again, and Felix shifted to allow Locus to move more freely. Though he never once dropped their hand. Locus laid back on the bed, the blankets soft beneath them, resting their head on the pillow and giving Felix’s hand a gentle tug. Felix followed their lead, straddling over their abdomen and resting his free hand on their chest.

Locus took deep breaths, looking at the smaller mercenary as he sat there above them. Their thumb rubbed quicker circles, and Felix responded with a soft hush and a gentle squeeze of their hand.

“You’re safe Lo. Okay?”

Locus took another deep breath, and nodded. Right. Right. They were safe. Felix was right there.

They gave Felix a nod, and Felix gave another subtle smirk.

“Okay. Now then, I’m going to shuffle back, and we’re going to start off nice and slow. I’m just going to use my _very_ skilled hands, okay?” He glanced up at Locus again. They nodded, squeezing his hand, their cheeks darkening, “Okay.”

Their hands stayed interlinked even as Felix moved down the bed, resting by Locus’ hip. Locus took a deep breath, allowing their head to rest back onto the pillow with more weight and willing their muscles to relax. They focused of the pressure of Felix’s fingers between theirs, and the warmth they could still feel, and then focused on the hand resting on their abdomen. It was small, like the rest of Felix. Small and familiar.

The hand trailed down slowly, leaving a line of tingling skin in its wake before slender fingers wrapped around them, and they let out a soft noise.

Felix’s hand slipped into a slow pattern, and Locus felt their nerves flooding with sensations. Their grip on Felix’s hand grew tighter, and Felix slowed slightly. The sensations remained but dulled to a level they could handle, and they gave a nod followed by a breathless moan. The pattern maintained, and Locus was able to relax and just take in the pleasurable feelings running through him.

Bragging though he was, Felix was far from lying when he called his hands skilled. Those hands, the same hands that could kill a man hundreds of different ways, now moved with care and control in fluid strokes along their length. The other held their hand tight, thumb stroking along the side of theirs at the same pace as his other hand moved. His skin was surprisingly soft, considering the years of holding knives and guns and such, and Locus shuddered with every careful stroke and brush of his thumb. They were aware of quiet moans and pants escaping their lips, though somehow not totally aware the noises were truly theirs.

“Mm. You make such good sounds, Lo,” Felix hummed, the rhythm of his hands not faltering, “That mean you’re still good? Want me to go a little faster?”

Locus nodded. Felix hummed a content noise, gradually increasing the speed of his hand little by little. Locus focused on their breathing; on the matching motions of Felix’s other hand; on the positive feelings and on controlling how much of an effect they had on them. They focused on everything that could keep them grounded, and as they did the pleasure became more manageable and their noises grew louder, closer together. Felix’s low hum was still there, mixing in with the sounds Locus could only just tell they were making, and the noise was familiar. So was the feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach and in every nerve around his body.

Their hips shuddered, jerking involuntarily as a white hot pleasure all but numbed Locus to the world in a sudden instant. The grip on their hand grew tighter, squeezing and digging his fingers into their skin and giving Locus an anchor; it was a sensation to focus on, to pull back towards as the overwhelming impact of their orgasm faded. And so they focused on it, and so they felt the world come back to them, and so they saw Felix above them looking simultaneously pleased and somewhat worried. Concentred. A brow raised and a glint in his eye that Locus knew.

Locus couldn’t summon words, so they only smiled and gave a nod. A squeeze of his hand. They were okay. Felix had done as amazingly as ever.

The worry faded from his features, leaving Felix a picture of smug affection with a smirk on his face and a new glint in his eye. Locus gave a low chuckle, leaning up as Felix crawled back over them and pressed a kiss to their lips. Soft, familiar. Felix still so small above them. Everywhere their bodies touched feeling warm. This was good.

Felix pulled back after a moment, hovering close with their lips nearly touching and their eyes still closed, “Wanna keep going, Lo?”

Locus nodded. Yes. Yes they did.

“Alright,” Felix said with a nod, squeezing their hand, “I’m going to let go, but just for a moment, okay? Gotta get the lube. Kinda threw it on the floor.”

Locus suppressed an eye roll with a smile and a slightly tentative nod; when Felix let go they tensed for a moment, but keeping their eyes on their partner helped. They watched as Felix twisted and leant off the bed, grabbing for the bottle that he’d carelessly tossed away in the moment and nearly falling off in the process. Locus chuckled, their hand in a fist waiting for Felix’s to return, watching the way Felix’s muscled moved and the way it distorted the patterns on his skin. Tally line after tally line up his side. Locus raised a hand to trace over them as he sat back up; down, down, down, down, diagonal, down, down, down, down, diagonal. Over and over.

Felix waited patiently, as patiently as Felix could, and gladly laced his fingers back into theirs when the hand dropped away. He brushed his hair from his face, grinning down at Locus and leaning closer; his hair immediately fell back into his face.

“Alright big guy. I’m gonna sit right here, I’m gonna prep myself, and then I’m going to ride you. Mm’kay?”

Locus felt their cheeks darken again, and heard Felix chuckle, before giving a nod. Felix pressed another soft kiss to their lips, and as the outside world faded slightly Locus relaxed. The quiet was only broken when, a few long moments later, Felix gasped into the kiss and their lips parted. His forehead rested against Locus’, and he began to moan softly. He didn’t for a moment go to muffle himself, even as his cheeks went red and his teeth dragged against his lip, and Locus couldn’t take their eyes away from his expression.

When Felix’s eyes opened again he grinned, kissing Locus once again through quiet pants before sitting up, “Ready Lo?”

Locus nodded, willing their muscles to relax once again and watching Felix raise his hips as he moved into position. There was the momentary pressure of a hand around them, and then Felix made a noise so obscene that Locus found themself focused so much on that the next thing they registered was Felix’s knees pressed into their sides as he stopped still with his hips pressed down atop them.

Felix’s previously free hand felt out for Locus’, and Locus was glad to take hold of it and squeeze both of his hands in theirs. Felix let out a content sounding hum, opening his eyes and squirming slightly.

“Mm. Y-You good, Lo?”

Locus squeezed his hands, leaning their head back and taking a moment. Felix waited, and Locus let themself focus on the pressure of Felix’s hands in theirs and the pressure of Felix around them, and the warmth. Always the warmth. And then they nodded.

Felix’s movements were as slow and considered as the strokes of his hand had been, but this time Locus could hear his pleasure as well as their own. Felix’s noises were always indulgent, seeming almost over the top, but Locus knew Felix and knew that they weren’t exaggerated. That was just how Felix was. And they loved to listen, and Felix knew that; Felix knew how they focused in on those sounds as an anchor alongside their interlinked hands to stop them from losing focus.

Their own noises, still not quite sounding like they were coming from their own lips, blurred together with Felix’s as time went on. How much time Locus was never sure. They could only focus on the sensations coursing through their every nerve and the soft echo of Felix’s sounds and the familiar grasp of his hands. Felix still felt so _small_ , so soft and familiar but always so small compared to them and the worry of hurting him or _something_ would rise just in time to be quelled by another sound that made Locus’s cheeks heat up and their hips involuntarily buck. Felix was fine. Felix was more than fine. He always was.

It wasn’t long before the familiar feeling pooled in their stomach and in their nerves and Locus grasped onto Felix’s hands as tight as they could, the white hot pleasure taking over every inch of them and making the real world feel distant. Except for those hands. Those hands brought them back down, again, to Felix still above them with messy hair and a flushed face. He grinned, and Locus reached out to brush the hair from his face at the same time as he reached out and their fingers curled around him. Felix gasped, and Locus brought him to that same finish.

Felix grinned, through quiet pants, “You love me.”

Clean up was always a fuss, and once it was dealt with Locus was just glad to let Felix clambered into their arms and curl up against them. Warmth enveloped them, and their fingers found their way back to Felix’s soft hair and to Felix’s tiny hands; they combed through and along each thick strand, they lifted and curled and played with each finger. Felix’s head rested on their shoulder, and he was relaxed. He was small, and warm, and soft, and he was relaxed.

It was a while before Locus’ voice returned to them, the overwhelming sensations dying down to a soft buzzing in their nerves that felt pleasant, relaxing. Felix’s eyes were closed, and so were theirs, and they were content.

“Ah, but you love me more,” They murmured, their lips in Felix’s hair to press a kiss to his head.

And a grin spread across Felix’s face, his fingers lacing between Locus’ and his head leaning into the touch of the other mercenary. And the grin only grew as, with the smuggest tone somehow filled with affection, he simply replied, “Nah.”


End file.
